Gods & Monsters
by FreeAndFkinCrazy
Summary: "In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an angel." Olivia Morrow comes back to Charming, back to the MC would lay down their lives for her. But with the recent death of Donna, she will find herself amidst tragedy that has never been seen before. JuicexOC (Title credit and lyrics belong to Lana del Rey.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Livi, Donna got shot."

This was the sentence that led me back. Back to sitting in front of the "Welcome to Charming" sign. It's been a year and a half since I've been in my little hometown. A year and a half since I've seen the faces of my family. I missed so much. The birth of my nephew, Abel; Opie getting out, and who knows what else. The phone calls helped, but I wanted to actually be home more than I let on to anyone.

I missed my mother the most. Gemma Teller-Morrow is the strongest, most fearless woman I've ever and will ever know. For a while, I was terrified to end up like her. The reason I left for college was to get away from club life. After half a year, I realized how much I missed everyone when I started tearing up after seeing a bike pass me by and seeing the rider didn't have a reaper on his back. Now, I'm so happy to be home.

It took me five minutes to drive to the Teller-Morrow Garage from the town limits. Pulling in and seeing all the bikes lined up brought back so many memories. I shut the car off, hesitating to get out. No one was outside, and I couldn't see anyone in the garage. They all must be in the clubhouse.

Walking towards the door I suddenly felt self-conscious. I'd changed a little since they'd all seen me last. My dark brown hair, just like my mother's, was now a deep auburn. My once ruler like body was now curvy. I had a scar on my cheek from a car accident I'd been in. It bothered me, and I knew they'd point it out. Especially since Jax was the only one who knew about it. I'd made him swear not to tell mom. She would've flown to Nashville immediately and I didn't need her stressing herself out.

"It's now or never, Liv," I told myself. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I was hit with the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol. The lights were dim, as they usually were. I could hear music from the speakers and chatter from everyone there. I felt content, comfortable.

"Livi? Livi!" Jax ran towards me with the biggest smile on his face. I'm positive mine matched his.

"Jax, oh I missed you so much." He pulled me away, just far enough so he could get a good look at me.

"You're still just a lil' bit." I laughed. He wasn't wrong. I don't think I've gotten any taller since freshman year of high school.

"Yeah, well you look like a scruffy hobo."

"Hey, Tara likes the way I look just fine."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I'm sure."

"There's my little darlin'," I heard a Scottish accent say adoringly.

"Chibs! My God, I've missed you." I got around to hugging everyone, tears in my eyes the entire time. How did I ever want to leave this?

"C'mon sis, let's have a drink. I'll catch you up on all that's happened," Jax guided me to a table towards the back.

"First things first," I began as I sat down, "Where's Abel?"

His face lit up at the mere mention of his son. "He's with Tara right now. He's perfect, Livi. You're gonna love him."

"So what else has change, besides your view on children?" I smirked at Jax.

"We got two new members."

"Prospects?" I was intrigued. No one had mentioned new members on the phone.

"Well, only one's a prospect now. One was actually in the beginnings of the process when you left."

"Juice? He got patched? Shit, good for him. How's he doing?"

Before he could answer we heard someone yell, "Jax!"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's coming over here now." I looked over and observed the man walking towards us. Juan Carlos Ortiz had only been a prospect for a couple of months when I'd left. He'd been 26 years old and longing for somewhere to fit in, a family. He'd come to the right place. I remembered him always being flustered when he talked to me, like he was worried he'd say the wrong thing.

I looked at his actual body now. I'd never paid much attention to it before. Mostly because every time I looked at a guy Jax and Opie would lecture me. He was muscular. Juice had the typical reaper tattoo, just like everyone else. I saw another one peeking out of the bottom of his shirt sleeve, but I couldn't tell exactly what it was. He also had two bolts on both sides of his Mohawk. He was definitely a good looking man.

"Hey Jax, Gemma wanted me to tell you not to forget to bring clothes for Abel tonight. Neeta's gonna watch him at her house tomorrow."

"Thanks, Juice. You remember Livi, don't you?" I noticed his eyes try to slyly look up and down my body. His grin was wide as he looked at my face.

"Yeah, I do. Hi Liv. "

I'm sure my smile was just as wide as his, "Hi Juice. I'd love to talk to you, but I need to get all my stuff to my mom's. I've got so much."

Jax laughed, "No doubt! You're such a shopaholic, God knows all the shit you bought out East. Like those jeans. Since when do you wear sparkly shit on your ass? That just invites pricks to look at you!"

"Mom's the one who told me about these."

"Of course she did," he muttered. "Hey Juice, why don't you follow her? Go help her out?"

"Sure man, as long as it's ok with you?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I could use the muscle." He smiled again. I can already tell, that smile is gonna get me in a lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pulled into the driveway of my mom and dad's. Everything looked exactly the same, at least on the outside. I got out of my Jeep and Juice came up beside me, with a weird look on his face. "What?"

He chuckled. "Nothing. I'm just amazed that you don't need a ladder to get into your own car. It's lifted so high."

"Obviously I don't. I get in and out just fine. I have it this high just so I can get comments of disbelief like that."

"Really?"

"No!" I yelled. "Now come on, let's start taking stuff in. You can open the trailer and grab the boxes. I'll unlock the house." I still had a house key. I had thought it was unnecessary since I would be in Nashville, but mom had insisted.

"In case you ever need to come home," she had said. It would come in handy, since I really didn't feel like breaking in. The inside smelled like cigarettes and vanilla. Mom always had candles burning all throughout the house.

"Where do you want me to take these?" Juice had three boxes.

"Oh um, we'll take them up to my old room. I'm guessing it hasn't been touched since I left." I was right. All the furniture that I'd left behind was still in the exact same spot. After all the boxes were out of the trailer I started to unpack. If I didn't start now it would never get done. "Juice, you don't have to stay. I can get all this by myself. Plus, I'm sure you've got something much more exciting to go do." I hope he didn't think I wanted to get rid of him. In reality, I wanted nothing more than for him to stay and help. I definitely wanted to get to know him better. On the other hand, I didn't want him to feel like he had to stay because Jax ordered him to.

"No, it's ok. I don't mind helping you. If I wasn't here I'd probably just be at home playing video games by myself." He laughed, "I just realized how lame that sounded. I promise I'm a badass."

I smirked at him, "It's not lame. A little lonely sounding. You have your own place?"

"Yeah, a little house not far from Jax's. It is kinda lonely though, just doesn't quite feel like home still. The only thing I've done is put some furniture in it. I was gonna ask Gemma to help me but I was scared of what all she'd do."

I laughed at that. "I don't blame you. My mom can get a little _too _into what she does." I paused, wondering if it was a good idea to say what I was about to. "Ya know… I could help you decorate. I mean if you want. You just need to tell me what you like, what interests you."

He had a look, like he was thinking it over. "That doesn't sound too bad. Just uh," he looked up at me as he opened the next box, "Please don't put five hundred candles all over the place." I merely shrugged. I couldn't help it that I had my mother's love for the things. That aside, I found myself smiling as me and Juice unpacked my room. I was glad Jax had sent him with me.

I'd never been to a funeral before. I hadn't been allowed to go with my parents when Sons had died, and my mom had absolutely no desire in going to my Grandma Rose's. I had never expected the first one I went to would be Donna's. She was so young, had so much ahead of her.

When we got there, I went straight to Opie, giving him the biggest hug. Unlike everyone else though, I didn't tell him I was "sorry for his loss", or "it'll get better". Those sentiments were bullshit to him. Of course people were sorry. And yeah, it would get better. That didn't make this any easier.

"I missed you, kid."

"I missed you too, Brother Bear." I felt him squeeze me tighter at the old nickname. It fit him well. He'd always been protective of me, ready to beat up anyone who dared to hurt me, just like Jax. But he was also a giant teddy bear, caving to my every will as a small child.

I didn't really listen to what the preacher said during the service. Truthfully, I didn't really care what he had to say. No amount of scripture or poetry would justify what happened. Two children had lost their mother. My big brother had lost the love of his life.

At some point I noticed Tara get up. I inhaled sharply when I noticed Jax, looking like he'd spent the night sleeping in a ditch. Something tells me that he might have. Tara gave him his kutte and they shared a passionate kiss. I glanced over at my mom and saw her burning Tara with her eyes. Jax then walked over to the coffin. All focus was on him as he placed another flower on top of the others. He had a hard look directed towards my dad.

Something in SAMCRO was changing, I could feel it. I could also tell that whatever it was, it was going to be bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello?" I let out the breath I'd been holding. I didn't think he'd answer.

"Hey Juice. It's Liv. I was wondering if you'd come over and help me out? I've got these pictures to hang and they're huge. That is, if you're not busy. I mean, I'm sure you've got club business. Which is totally fine. Ya know what, I'll just call Half Sack, I'm sorry I bothered you." I finally shut my mouth, embarrassed at my rambling.

"It's fine, I'm just finishing up some stuff. Be over in twenty." I smiled in relief.

"Great. I'll leave the door unlocked."

""Ya know in light of recent events, it's probably not very smart to leave your door unlocked," Juice gave me a pointed look as he walked into the house.

"I'm sure it isn't. But Juice, you're forgetting one important fact. I'm Gemma's daughter." I smirked as I opened the drawer of the stand in the hallway, "A loaded gun is always close by."

"God you are some scary fucking ladies in this family." His eyes were a mile wide.

I giggled at him. "Don't be scared, I won't shoot you. Promise." He seemed to relax. "Now come on, we need to get to work. Pictures aren't gonna put themselves up." We laughed and joked around while he helped me. I learned he was from Queens and started to notice the accent that was prominent on certain words. He wanted to know what it was like to grow up with the Sons. "It was definitely different. Not really your typical childhood."

"Different in a good or bad way?"

I thought about that one for a minute. "Both! I always felt so protected. The guys were like Gods in my mind. They'd tell me all these stories about all the cool shit they did."

"They told a five year old about runs?" He was clearly shocked.

"Oh God no, my mom would've skinned them alive. She wanted to keep me as innocent as possible." I rolled my eyes at that one. If she knew what I'd done in Nashville. "They told me these adventurous fairytale versions. Chibs was particularly good at telling them. That and I always loved his accent. It's always sounded so melodic to me. It would put me right to sleep."

He snorted. "I wish I found his voice melodic I can't understand what the hell he's saying half the time."

"Aw, Juice! It's not that hard! You get used to it." I paused for a second. "The protection had its downsides though. I couldn't get a damn date without the poor guy getting questioned by everyone. That's one of the main reasons I left for college. I wanted to live freely. I wanted to go out and not have an escort or feel like I was being watched." I stopped again, a half smile on my face. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I'm probably boring you to death."

"No no, it's fine. I like hearing you talk. It's been so long since I've gotten to have an actual conversation with a girl. Or at least one that wasn't them trying to figure out how drunk I'd have to be to sleep with them."

"Oh the joys of club life!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I wanna hear more about you, though. What did you go to school for?"

"Writing. I write a bunch of different pieces; short stories, poems, nonsense stuff. Nashville was great inspiration. Me and my friend Ally would go to these blues bars and just people watch. We'd create so many random stories about these strangers' lives. It was so much fun."

**Juice P.O.V.**

I knew as soon as her eyes lit up that I'd asked the perfect question. She was a mystery to me, and I wanted to know everything about her. Her family was so club oriented, that it seemed weird they'd let their baby go off to college on her own, far from SAMCRO territory. She was the individual out of all of them. Yes, she had some of the qualities as Gemma and Clay, but there was a sweetness to her.

"Juice? Juice!" I looked at her, realizing I must have spaced out while she was talking. Judging by the smirk on her face, she realized it, too.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" This time I listened to every word she said. Olivia Morrow was definitely the rainbow in the black clouds that sometimes was her family.


End file.
